warcraftfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Terrana
Please note this a fictional story about a Horde character rising to power so not for Alliance.Please put comments on Discussion. Terrana is a Blood Elven mage and member of the Kirin Tor. Biography Early History Little is known of Terrana's childhood it is known that at the age of 21 she moved to Daralan. The Third War Shortly before the Third War she joined the Silvermoon Sunwell Guardians. When Arthas(The Future Lich King) invaded Quel'Thalas she was on duty. She fought bravely against the undead but was overwhelmed. She woke up 9 days later to find Silvermoon destoyed. Aftermath She had gone to a hidden High Elf Camp shortly afterwards but never forgot the Third War.But the undead came there too. Terrana escaped with the help of her brother Remantuis and slayed two liches One years after that she became a Blood Elf and gone back to Silvemoon to rebuild and became a member of the Order. Two monthsafter that she gone to Silverpine Forrest but saw with horror that her fellow Kirin Tor Trying to kill her. After they were defeated she left the Kirin Tor. Wrath of the Lich King But her leaving of the Kirin Tor did not last with her rejoining as a representative of the Horde. But she had other plans. The Ruler of Silvermoon Shortly afterwards Terrana slayed Dar'Khan Drathir and saved a man in the Eastern Plaguelands from mad ghouls. But just when gaining trust from Lor'themar Theron he was killed by a Night Elf with the name Ben Kruger. When Terrana reached the dying Regent Lord he told her that because of her of her leadership and loyalty he declared her 'Queen of The Blood Elves'. Invasion of Ironforge Shortly after Terrana became a powerful leader she found out about King Magni Bronzebeard being deceased and invaded Dun Morogh. With all the Dwarven soldiers being at their king's funeral in the Badlands, Terrana sneaked a Blood Elf army disguised as High Elves through the Dwarven Border. Two hours later they reached Ironforge and attacked. The Dwarven soldiers arived to late and were pushed back. Death of Darnassus One month later Terrana (now leader of the Terranian Empire) killed most of the Night Elven army and burned Darnassus only Tyrande Whisperwind, The Druids, Civilian women and children were spared. But the Human army arrived and engaged the Terranian army. Shortly afterwards Terrana and a group of mages captured Tyrande and escaped.Though Tyrande escaped with the help of 3 powerful Night elf Druids. Destruction of the Draenei Afterward's an invasion was planned on Azuremyst Isle, but as Terrana's forces approached the Draenei managed to lift The Exodar and they planned to travel back to Outland. But just when they lifted Terrana's best mages used their powers to pull The Exodar back to the ground. After the Exodar was pulled back to the ground the Terranian Army ran into it and it was mostly destroyed. Defeat at Stormwind Five months after the attack on The Exodar, Terrana planned an occupation of Stormwind. She called for 160 veterans from the war against the Lich King to aid her soldiers. She and her soldiers came to the gates of Stormwind and were met by all the Human forces from Stormwind's teritories. Terrana shouted at Varian Wrynn to come down, he sent all he's forces. Many of Terrana's soldiers fell in battle because all the weakest Alliance and Stormwind soldiers were killed in previous battles and to add to that the Alliance generals learnt from their previous mistakes. Terrana's army was being defeated and she called a retreat, only she and 93 of the veterans survived, being cornered she created a portal for them to flee threw. Return to Daralan The portal had led to Daralan (Neutral Ground) and when they asked why she had brought a blood Elf Army, she pleaded for temporary sanctuary and they accepted. One group hated that decision, the Silver Covenant.The Silver Covenant led their soldiers to the Kirin Tor and even though their leader being married to Rhonin, the rest declined her order. After just two days war broke out and the Kirin Tor had been divided between Silver Covenant and Sunreaver, Terrana aided the sunreavers but Daralan was left in ruins though slightly less than it had been when the undead attacked it. Ever after that dreadful week The Kirin Tor never aloud weapons on the repaired Daralan. Pleading the Horde To Be Edited Later Category:Blood Elves Category:Blood Elves Category:Blood Elf